


we built our own house

by kczumekcnma (tigersandmagpies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Polyamory, bokuakakuroken, but like high school domestic fluff, p much just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersandmagpies/pseuds/kczumekcnma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all sitting in Akaashi’s room when it happens. It’s nothing unusual, they’re just watching a movie, Akaashi sitting cross-legged on one end of the sofa, Kenma sitting on the floor beneath him while Akaashi braids his hair, Tetsu sprawled over the rest of the sofa, his feet in Akaashi’s lap. And then there’s Bokuto, lying with his head beside Kenma’s thigh, his feet propped up on the sofa, resting on Tetsu’s chest.</p>
<p>It’s just another normal Saturday night for them, really. But then.</p>
<p>“Are we dating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we built our own house

**Author's Note:**

> title from Our Own House by Misterwives

They’re all sitting in Akaashi’s room when it happens. It’s nothing unusual, they’re just watching a movie, Akaashi sitting cross-legged on one end of the sofa, Kenma sitting on the floor beneath him while Akaashi braids his hair, Tetsu sprawled over the rest of the sofa, his feet in Akaashi’s lap. And then there’s Bokuto, lying with his head beside Kenma’s thigh, his feet propped up on the sofa, resting on Tetsu’s chest.

It’s just another normal Saturday night for them, really. But then.

“Are we dating?”

The question comes as a surprise for Bokuto just as much as the rest of them, if not more. He hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud, he’d just been thinking and—Well. It happened. Still, it’s not really an unreasonable question. At least he doesn’t think so. But the way the others are looking at him, it’s clear that they don’t get what he’s saying. At all. It’s just. He’s been kind of thinking about this lately. Like, he’s been best bros with Tetsu since they met in training camp their first year of high school, and then he met Akaashi in his second year and they just kind of clicked. And yeah, he and Kenma got off to a kind of rocky start, with Kenma not really talking to him much (he knows now that that’s just how he is) and Bokuto, with all his insecurities, thinking that he didn’t like him. But. They worked it all out.

And now, they hang out whenever they can. And he likes that. He really does. And he’d just been thinking, and the thought had struck him that he really wanted to marry them. All of them. Which is a weird thought, he can admit that, but that doesn’t change the fact that he wants to spend the rest of his life with them. And it’s not just in a friendship way, either, it’s more than that. It’s just—he loves them. Yeah. He’s in love with all of his best friends.

After a moment of stunned silence, Tetsu and Kenma turn their heads to look at Akaashi, who looks between them wide eyed. “What? Why are you looking at me?” he asks, the first one to speak since Bokuto’s question.

“Well, he’s obviously talking about you, right?” Tetsu speaks up, a satisfied smirk on his face, like he’s figured it all out. “Right?” he repeats, turning around and looking at Bokuto again, who’s gotten up and is now sitting on the floor below Tetsu.

“Ah, uh—“ Bokuto stammers, not sure how he’s going to get himself out of this. It was a crazy question anyway; you can’t date three people at once. Obviously. That’s just not how it works.

“No,” he finally says, rubbing the back of his neck, forcing an awkward laugh. “No, I just—Uh. I wasn’t talking about anyone. I didn’t even mean to say that out loud, so. Let’s just. Forget it,” he finishes lamely, going back to watching the movie that’s playing on the TV, hoping they’ll do the same. But judging by the way his friends (ha) keep staring at him, they’re obviously not going to let it go that easily.

“Kou.” It’s Tetsu who speaks up again, of course. He really doesn’t like the sly smile that’s spreading across Tetsu’s face, the one that means nothing but trouble. “Don’t tell me you got yourself a girlfriend.”

“What? No,” Bokuto says, forcing a laugh, shaking his head so fast he starts to feel dizzy, but it’s obvious that Tetsu doesn’t believe him. Thankfully, Akaashi comes to his rescue.

“Don’t be ridiculous. He spends all his free time hanging out with us. When would he have gotten a girlfriend?” Bokuto would protest, but really it’s the truth, and part of the reason he’s in this whole mess.

“Hmm,” Tetsu says, nodding slowly, looking like he’s thinking very hard about this. “Maybe at school?” he finally suggests. Bokuto can only cover his face with his hands, wondering how this became his life.

“Nah. I would’ve noticed,” Akaashi says. “Well. He did get a confession from some girl last week. But you turned her down, right?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto mumbles, uncovering his face. “It’s not—I don’t have a girlfriend, okay?”

“Okay,” Tetsu finally agrees, though he’s smiling that smile again, leaning over to wrap his arm loosely around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Then, who is it? C’mon, Kou, you’re not supposed to keep secrets from your best friends.” Bokuto sighs, looking between the three of them.

“You,” he finally mumbles, staring at Tetsu’s shirt like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. He can feel Tetsu tense up; can see the confusion on his face when he finally dares to glance at his face. Of course he wouldn’t understand.

“Me?” Tetsu says, looking at Bokuto like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard him say. Which is saying a lot.

“No,” he groans, hiding his face in Tetsu’s shoulder. Fuck. He’s just gonna have to go ahead and say it, isn’t he.

“Then… Kenma?” Tetsu asks, looking over at him.

“What,” is all Kenma says, though he looks kind of like he wants to punch Tetsu for drawing attention to him.

“No,” Bokuto says again, shaking his head. “I mean—Yes. I mean, like. All of you,” he mumbled, the last part mushed together and barely audible, hiding his face in Tetsu’s shirt again.

“All of… us?” Akaashi says, tilting his head just a bit, which Bokuto probably should not find as cute as he does.

“I told you to forget it,” he mumbles into Tetsu’s shoulder. He’s just gonna hide there forever, he thinks. It’s a very nice place to hide after all. And no one can see how bad he’s blushing, which is good. Very good.

“Nah, bro,” Tetsu says, patting his head gently. “It’s—I, uh. I mean, can three people even date?” he asks.

“Of course they can,” Akaashi replies. “Just because most people only date one person, that doesn’t mean you can’t date more. Theoretically.” Huh. That kind of makes sense, Bokuto thinks. Maybe he’s not as crazy as he thought.

“But. Why would we be dating. I mean, people who’re dating, like, go on dates and stuff,” Tetsu says.

“Like going out for dinner, or to the cinema?” Bokuto suggests.

“Yeah!” Tetsu agrees, nodding enthusiastically, like Bokuto has just proven his point for him.

“And stuff like cuddling over movies?” Bokuto continues.

“…Yeah,” Tetsu agrees, after a moment, realising he’s fallen into Bokuto’s trap. “But… They also do romantic stuff. Like, holding hands,” Kuroo continues.

“Like we did last week?” Akaashi asks, raising his eyebrows.

“What? When?” Tetsu asks, turning to face him.

“Y’know, when we were watching that scary movie,” Bokuto replies, smiling at him.

“I thought we’d agreed never to talk about that ever again,” Kenma says, Tetsu looking at him gratefully.

“That was different. Besides, there’s stuff like… kissing,” he trails off, not realising what he’s said until it’s done, looking like he’s just doomed himself. Bokuto opens his mouth to reply, but before he can there’s a hand covering his mouth. “Don’t say it,” Tetsu begs.

“Mmph,” Bokuto supplies.

“Wait, what?” Kenma asks.

“I agree, what?” Akaashi says. Then, “oh my god. Don’t tell me—“

“No!” Tetsu interrupts, glaring at them, though his panicked look kind of ruins it. “No. It’s not—“

“Oh my god,” Kenma says, and then he’s laughing. Bokuto’s distracted for a moment, thinking he’s never gonna get over how cute Kenma is when he does that. Thankfully, Tetsu is also distracted, so he manages to get his hand off his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’re denying it! Are you saying I was that bad?” he asks, once he’s free. “What? No, I—“ Tetsu starts, freezing once he realises what he’s said. “Wow,” Akaashi says, though he’s smiling. “I—We were drunk,” Tetsu finally mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. “Besides, Kou’s the one who said we needed to practice.”

“Whaa? No way, you were the one who suggested it!” Bokuto says, pushing Tetsu away from him, who just lets himself fall until he’s resting his head in Akaashi’s lap.

“Was not,” Tetsu mumbles weakly.

“It’s okay,” Akaashi tells him. “It’s not like you’re the only one who’s made out with his best friend,” he continues, though he immediately looks like he regrets it.

“Oh? What are you suggesting?” Kuroo asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wait. Don’t tell me you and Bokuto–” 

“What?” Bokuto interrupts. “No. Akaashi, that's not fair! Why didn't you tell me? You have to tell me who it is," he demands.

"Ah," is all Akaashi says, twining his hands together, looking kind of embarrassed, glancing over at Kenma.

"Oh my god," Kuroo says, eyes widening, like he's figured it all out, which makes Bokuto want to know even more. 

"Shut up," Kenma says, and now that Bokuto looks at him his cheeks are really red, and oh. Okay. He gets it now. And honestly, he's not sure who he's more jealous of, Kenma for getting to kiss Akaashi, or Akaashi for getting to kiss Kenma. 

Kuroo grins, glancing at Bokuto. "Kou?" he says,  grin only widening when he sees the look on Bokuto's face. "Aww. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?" Bokuto says, voice about an octave to high. He coughs, shaking his head. "Um. What? No, I--" he starts, but he's interrupted by Akaashi.

"It's okay, Bokuto-san," he says. "I'd totally kiss you."

"Yeah," Kenma says looking up at him, nodding. "Me, too."

 "I guess what you were saying wasn't really that crazy," Akaashi says, and Kenma keeps nodding. 

“I can’t believe you’re all agreeing with him. Even you,” he continues, glancing over at Kenma.

“I didn’t say anything,” Kenma replies, rolling his eyes. “But, I mean, he has a point.”

“See!” Tetsu exclaims.

“Why are you so against this?” Kenma counters. 

“I’m not,” Kuroo replies. “I mean, it’s just–”

“Um. You know, it was just a dumb question,” Bokuto interrupts. He doesn’t want them to argue about this. Sure, the others might have agreed with them that it seemed like they were dating, but the fact was that they weren’t. And they most likely wouldn’t be, ever.

“I didn’t even mean it,” he finishes weakly.

“You didn’t?” Akaashi asks, quiet, and maybe it’s just Bokuto’s imagination, but he looks kind of sad. Or disappointed.

“Ah, well,” he starts. He’s not sure what to say. This is it. He can lie his way out of this, and things will probably go back to normal, or he could tell them the truth, and… Well. He doesn’t know what would happen. But, he knows that his friends wouldn’t leave him. So, the truth is probably the best way to go. Yeah. He can do this, he can tell them.

“I mean, I did. Kind of. It’s just, I like all of you. A lot. Like, more than friends. And I really like hanging out with you, and being friends with you and everything, and I kind of don’t want it to stop, ever, and actually whenever I think about the future it’s always the four of us together, even when we’re totally old and sitting on a porch or whatever old people do, and I know it’s weird, but…” he pauses to take a breath, realising that he’s been rambling and that he should probably wrap it up.  “I’m in love with you,” he finishes, and damn if it doesn’t scare the hell out of him to admit it. But he also feels sort of relieved, like a big weight has been lifted off him. 

“It’s not weird.” Surprisingly, Kenma is the one to speak up first, and they all look at him in varying degrees of shock. “I mean, um,” he continues, cheeks turning pink. "I feel the same way. Like, I wanna be with you all forever. Like I don't even need anyone else."

It was rare for Kenma to say this much, especially about emotions. Bokuto can't help his heart from warming at that, wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around Kenma and hug him as tightly as he could, but well, he's not sure Kenma would like that. So, he settles for scooting closer and giving him his brightest smile. To his surprise, though, Kenma leans forward into him, hiding his face in Bokuto's chest, who wraps his arms around him. 

"Me, too," Akaashi admits, and he's smiling softly when Bokuto turns to look at him. "Yeah?" Bokuto asks, smile as wide as ever. He can't really believe this is happening, that two of his best friends, who he happens to be in love with, actually like him back. 

"Yeah," Akaashi says, with a soft laugh, reaching out to pet Kenma's hair. 

Tetsu, who's sat up by now, is looking at the three of them with a look Bokuto can't quite describe. Something between reluctant, calculating, and just plain scared. Which, in turn, scares Bokuto because there's no way they can do this without him. It just wouldn't be right, he thinks, if Tetsu wasn't there. 

"So, you're really gonna do this?" Tetsu finally asks. "You're really gonna date?"

Bokuto doesn't know what to say, so he looks over at Akaashi, but he doesn't seem to know what to say either. He wants to say that they won't, can't, not without him, but he's not sure how to say it.  It's Kenma who comes to their rescue once again, getting up??, speaking up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he says, staring straight at Tetsu. Tetsu blinks a few times, like he's surprised. For a while it's like that, just the two of them staring at each other, but then Tetsu finally sighs, a small smile on his lips.

"I want to," he says, and Bokuto can't help but cheer at that. Tetsu laughs, moving closer to Akaashi, draping an arm over his shoulder. "I have no idea how this is gonna work, but I want to." 

"We'll figure it out," Akaashi says, and his smile seems so relieved. Bokuto can relate, he feels like that too, like they can do everything now. As long as they're together.  He doesn't realise he's said it aloud until he notices that they're all staring at him. 

"Ah, I mean--" he starts, waving his hand around, dismissing, but Tetsu grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, making Bokuto's brain short-circuit for a bit. He doesn't stop at that, though, breathing out "you're so dumb," before launching himself at Bokuto and Kenma, tackling them both down.

And somehow, Kenma manages to grab Akaashis hand on his way down, and since he's already perched on the edge of the coach he goes down as well, meaning that they land in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor.  And, well, Bokuto can't stop himself from laughing, even though his elbow hurts like hell, and he might have hit his head when he fell down, but fuck, he's just so happy, he can't help it. It doesn't take long for Kuroo to join him, and a few seconds later Akaashi and Kenma do as well. 

Later, they end up cuddling on the floor, Tetsu behind Bokuto, who has Kenma in his arms, his hand in Akaashi's, who's also wrapped around Kenma. It's kind of perfect, Bokuto thinks, even though they're lying on the cold floor. But they keep him warm, and happy, and he hopes they'll stay like this forever. Well, maybe not on the floor, but he meant what he said about wanting to be with them forever. 

And, hopefully, they'll want to stay with him too. 


End file.
